Harry Potter: The New Path III: Rebirth Flame
by knightblazer85
Summary: When an ancient temple's wards repel Piccolo he needs magic to get in. In the mean time somebody with a grudge against the Saiyans drops by. What does Fawkes know? read and lets see how things heat up. chapter 5 up
1. Prologue: Help The Green Guy

Harry Potter and theNew Path III: Rebirth Flame

Prologue: **Help the Green Guy**

"It's no good Dende" Piccolo growled "I can't get into the temple. Something's blocking me"

Piccolo stood before the current Guardian of earth, severely worse for ware. His cloak and his gi were badly singed and there were several burns on his arms and face, all the result of Piccolo's attempt to pass the wards at an uncovered ruin in the ass end of the southern regions of the Sahara Desert, Dende had detected the temple three days ago after it was uncovered in a sandstorm and detected something of great power inside and then sent Piccolo to investigate.

"It could be wards" Mr Popo said "It was a typical practice before Merlin's time for Wizards to protect their burial places and sacred locations with powerful wards and curses. You will need wizard magic to defeat this, specifically a Grignott's Cursebreaker"

"Harry knows a Curse Breaker" Dende interjected "Bill Weasley"

"I'll go talk to them in the morning" Piccolo said "Chi-Chi would have my gizzards if I had them out past midnight for no reason"

"Get some rest then old friend" Dende replied as he hefted his staff and returned to the building.

"Who're you calling old ya little runt?" Piccolo barked at the retreating Namek teen's back.

* * *

The next morning Harry was going over some Algebra for the math assignment Chi-Chi gave him.

It had been three months since Snape's death, the October autumn weather was coming hard and fast in the mountains and Dende had promised some good snowfall for December.

At the desk beside him Gohan was just finishing up the same work as Harry, it had taken several weeks, including the time he had spent on it in the HTC but Harry was slowly catching up on the level he could have been had he gone to Stonewall High School in Surrey when he was eleven.

With a sigh the wizard removed the last page of work from the A4 notepad and set it with the others, and then he stapled the pages together to give to Chi-Chi.

"Are you boys done?" the Son Matriarch asked as she entered the room

"Just finished Mom" Gohan answered as he put away the last of his books

"Good" Chi-Chi smiled "Piccolo is here to see you two"

* * *

"What's up Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he made his way down the stairs.

"I need your help with something" the Namek replied "It's a wizarding matter"

"What can I do for you then?" Harry asked

"Three days ago Dende detected something of great power in a ruin that was uncovered by a sandstorm in the southern regions of the Sahara Desert. He sent me to investigate but the wards wouldn't let me in"

"So you need me to get you a Curse Breaker to open the ruin" Harry continued for him, to which the Namek nodded "No problem. I'll see if I can get my hands on Bill Weasley" then Harry moved towards the fireplace "Mind if I use your Floo, Chi-Chi?"

"Go right ahead" Chi-Chi nodded

Harry smiled as he took a handful of the power in his hand and tossed it into the fire place as he announced "Grignott's Cairo Branch"

A moment later the head of a goblin appeared in the now green flames "How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon sir" Harry said "I'm trying to reach Curse Breaker William Weasley, is there any chance you could tell me if he's in the Office?"

Harry could tell that the Goblin was surprised by his politeness but the Goblin did not show it as he answered "He is currently in his office, but I if it is an important matter I recommend you speak with him quickly, he leaves for the Congo tomorrow night. I can transfer the call if you wish"

"That would be great thank you" Harry smiled as the flames went blank for a moment, before they were replaced with the face of the oldest Weasley brother.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Bill" Harry grinned "How've you been?"

"Not bad" Bill smiled "Heard you had a few run in's with my dear little brother during the summer"

"Yeah" Harry said "But that's old news. I've got more important business to talk about than you're money grubbing brother. No offence"

"None taken" Bill said "Whad'ya need?"

"An experienced Curse Breaker who can be ready to examine the wards of a Ruin in the southern Sahara. In say, one hour?"

"I can be ready in an hour" Bill nodded "Do you have apparition co-ordinates?"

"No" Harry said "I'll send Fawkes to pick you up and meet you there"

"OK then" Bill nodded "See you in an hour"

As the flames returned to their normal colour Harry stood up "We'd better get the gear together and go"

"What'll you need?" Chi-Chi asked

"Storage capsules and a camcorder" Gohan replied "Some food capsules, and water. Lots of water"

* * *

"How long to earth?" a sleek voice hissed in the darkness

"We will be in orbit in one standard hour my lord" a formal voice replied

"Good" the sleek voice nodded "I want you to find the strongest energy signals the scanners can find and bring us down on top of them"

"Is that wise sire?" the formal voice asked "Shouldn't we…aghhh" but before he could finish the sentence something lashed out in the darkness and coiled around his throat.

"I say what is wise. NOT YOU" the sleek voice snarled "I want those filthy saiyan's DEAD. NOW DO AS I COMMAND" then there was another flash and a crash and the second speaker slammed against the bulkhead.

The second speaker coughed for several moments before he managed to rasp "Yes, Lord" and then he was gone.

The figure smirked as he steepled his fingers and at back down "Soon. My brother's work will be completed and the only beings to ever resist the Cold Empire will be gone. And earth will burn as an example to all who would dare to challenge my power" in the darkness his eyes shone red "Soon all will bow to me"

Authors Notes:

Done.

Next time the party heats up.


	2. Chapter 1: Encounters on the Edge

Chapter 1: **Encounters on the Edge**

One hour later found Harry, Gohan and Piccolo flying over the southern Sahara. It was hot as hell in the Egyptian afternoon sun, but thanks to the fact that Harry's animagus forms were familiar with immense heat the temperatures didn't bother him.

"The ruin's comin up over the next dune" Piccolo announced as he began to slow.

* * *

Bill Weasley stood in front of the ancient ruins that Harry's Phoenix had deposited him in front of. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes since he made a preliminary scan of the defences around the building.

"What's so important about this place Fawkes?" he asked the Phoenix perched on a rock several feet away.

"We don't know yet"

Bill turned around in time to see three people _drop_ slowly out of the sky and land on the desert sands as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

It took Bill a moment to make sure they were all men, but he did.

The first was…green, seven feet tall, wearing a dark blue almost purple gi, a red sash around his waist and red wrist bands, two brown sack like shoes, a white cape with shoulder armour underneath and a white turban.

The second, was just shy of six feet in height with black spiky hair and black eyes, wearing a dark blue gi with a pale blue short sleeved undershirt, a blue sash, wrist guards of the same shade, a pair of dark blue boots with sky blue cords at the top and bottom of the shin and a white cloak identical to the green mans.

(AN think blue version of Goku's gi with Piccolo's cape)

The third was another teen with long messy black hair tied in a spiky ponytail to mid back, with emerald green eyes and a small scar down the outer edge of his right eye, he was wearing a black gi with a white sash tied to the left side, white wristbands, a pair of white boots and a white cloak which was clasped to the right side of his neck.

Bill didn't need to be a genius to see that the second teen was Harry.

"What's goin on Harry?" the Curse Breaker asked

"Three days ago the ruin behind you" Harry said "Was uncovered in a sandstorm. When Piccolo was sent to investigate the Wards repelled him"

"Violently" Piccolo growled.

"We need to get inside. It's why we called you. How long will it take to bring the wards down?"

"I'm not sure" Bill said "There are wards here that I've never encountered before"

"Can you at least tell us how old this place is?" Gohan asked

"Yeah" Bill replied "I ran a carbon dating on some stones that were separated fromthe wards. I don't know how. But this place is over fifteen thousand years old"

"Is that even possible?" Gohan asked "Humans shouldn't have been able to construct anything like this before four thousand B.C."

"Human's didn't build this" Harry said as he examined the hieroglyphs on the outside of the structure "Neither did wizards"

"He's right about that" Bill said "The only people who were around fifteen thousand years ago were the Atlantians. And they faded into the Muggle and Wizarding worlds as we know them ten millennia ago"

"_Uhmo dra Bruaheq syo ubah dra bydr"_

Gohan and the others looked at Harry as he ran his fingers along a length of hieroglyphs on a pillar away from the entrance, muttering in a strange language.

Piccolo's ears twitched as he said "That sounds like the language of the Kai's"

"The Kai's?" Gohan asked

"Yeah" Piccolo growled "But why would there be Kai language in a ruin on Earth? Harry, What does it say?"

"Only the Phoenix may open the path" Harry said quietly. Before he looked at Fawkes "Let's get to work" then as his family familiar took to the air, Harry transformed into his Phoenix Animagus and the two Phoenix's began to trill and sing in unison.

Then an invisible dome of light began to crackle and pulse before it faded away from the structure and the doorway in front of them opened.

In an instant Harry returned to human form and looked at Fawkes "What the hell is going on?"

Fawkes' only response was a slight trilling as he flew into the structure.

"Bloody loony bird" Harry grumbled "Gohan set up the cameras and get in here. I'm gonna follow Fawkes"

"OK Harry" Gohan said "I'll set one camera to take photos of the outside. Bulma may be able to use the computers at Capsule Corp to create some kind of image of what this place originally looked like"

"Map the interior too" Piccolo said as he looked towards Bill "Let's go"

* * *

_Left, right, down, right, up, left._ Further and further Harry delved into the ruin, marking his path with daggers of various colours for Gohan to follow as he went.

It was as if something down below was calling to him. And he answered without question. Figuring that if Fawkes was moving towards it, then it shouldn't be dangerous, theoretically.

He glanced at some of the images carved into the stone as he moved down the passages, some showed images of great battles, others great cities, but without examining the full image he could only get a scattered tapestry, but in the back of his mind he could, almost…hear the sounds evoked by the images, the crash of swords, the roar of an immense beast, the sounds of mighty explosions, the cry of a Phoenix, the roar of a lion, the hum and whine of some great machine. All of it mixed together.

But it all stopped when he reached a doorway at the end of the passage, the drawing feeling was the strongest here.

He also noted as one of the mobile cameras floated by that Fawkes was waiting for him.

When he came to a stop Fawkes jumped down onto his outstretched right arm and quickly slashed Harry's palm with his talons.

"SON OF A BITCH"

Harry swore blindly as the blood welled up in his hand and quickly fell off the edge of his palm and struck the ground.

The moment the blood touched the stone there was a flash of light and the entire ruin came alive beneath his very feet.

From the spot where the blood hit the entire ruin awakened. Torches were lit; dust vanished aside for the structural damage Harry would have sworn that the ruin was still in use.

And to top it all off, the blocked entrance in front of him opened.

"That hurt you overgrown turkey" Harry barked as his magic healed the scratch, then he stalked through the opening, ignoring the glares Fawkes sent after him.

* * *

The room beyond the chamber was large, roughly the size Vegeta's GR, and was filled with various items.

Scrolls, books, various weapons and pieces of armour.

But at the centre of the what was calling Harry.

There, resting on top of a pedestal, was a sword.

It was a simple looking weapon, similar in shape to Gohan's Tai Chi Sword, except the blade looked wider.

Four feet long, the three quarter foot long hilt was bound in red cords, with a bronze semi circle at the base, the cross guard was shaped like a long hexagon with two long teeth at the upper corners and carvings of a dragon engraved into the cross guard. The hilt was the same dark red shade as the hilt, with brass rings around the base of the cross guard and the tip.

Harry could feel the energy the blade was giving off, as if the weapon were alive.

From a perch a few feet away Fawkes trilled reassuringly, as if telling him to take the sword.

"If you're sure" Harry said as he reached for the weapon.

The instant Harry's hand touched the hilt there was a blinding explosion of light. Inside the stream of light which illuminated the sword and its pedestal.

* * *

Gohan and Piccolo entered the chamber just as the blazing golden flame encompassed Harry

"HARRY"

Gohan was about to approach when Fawkes darted into his path.

"What the hell is going on Fawkes?" Piccolo demanded, but he received no answer as the figure at the centre of the flames stood straight and the flames began to dissipate as he removed the sword from the pedestal.

Gohan and the others stood still for a moment, watching Harry.

"You OK kid?" Piccolo growled as the sword cross guard shifted in Harry's hand.

Harry's head snapped upwards at the sound of the Namek's voice before his gaze moved towards Fawkes "What the hell is this you overgrown turkey?"

Fawkes squaked indignantly before he flashed away.

"What happened Harry?" Bill asked

"The sword…" Harry replied "The sword was calling to me. It called me the moment I came inside. When I got down here that loony bird scratched me to use my blood to wake up the ruin. When I came in here Fawkes all but told me to take the sword, then the fire spread over me. I could fee it, testing me, probing me, determining something about me"

"Any ideas what would have happened if you failed the test?" Bill asked

"Most likely I would be saying hello to Padfoot and Prongs by now" Harry smirked as he conjured a second sash and tied the sword to theleft side of his waist.

* * *

"What now?" Gohan asked

"We'll gather up the stuff in here and then let the drones map the rest of the place and we can come back for anything else"

Piccolo nodded as he reached into his cape and produced a capsule case, then he removed two of the remaining three capsules from inside and handed one to Gohan.

* * *

Within twenty minutes all the scrolls, books, weapons and armour had been gathered up and were ready for transport and Harry was leading the explorers out of the ruin.

"Harry can I ask you something?" Bill said as they reached the surface.

"You just did but go ahead" Harry smiled

"What exactly happened between you and my folks?"

"Did you ever hear how I met your family Bill?" Harry asked

"No" Bill shrugged.

"I was eleven when I met them" Harry said as they stepped out into the sunlight "Hagrid hadn't told me told me how to get onto the plat…"

"Harry get him out of here" Piccolo barked

"Why what's…" but Harry didn't need to finish the question as his senses were more focused now that his mind was quiet. He could sense it from miles away.

Something very powerful was coming down from above them. And Harry didn't need to be telepathic to sense that it wasn't friendly.

Authors Notes:

Done.

Sorry it's been so long but the ideas for another fic just hit me across the jaw and I haven't been able to focus on this.

I'll post as often as I can from here on. Scouts honour.

No wait. I never joined the scouts.

HA.

Next time we meet a new friend.


	3. Chapter 2: Phoenix Flame

Chapter 2: **Phoenix** **Flame**

The power he was sensing was immense.

It was close to something he had seen Gohan or Vegeta pull up. If he wanted to do anything to help it would take him absorbing enough power for his Force Bomb to crack a mountain to match him.

"Any ideas?" Gohan asked

"Bide our time and wait for back up" Piccolo growled "No way Vegeta won't have sensed this"

"So do we evade or engage?" Harry asked

"Engage" Gohan said "If we evade, whatever that power is will tear Egypt apart to find us"

"Why us?" Harry asked

"It's just the kind of shitty luck I have" Gohan said dryly.

"Talk later" Piccolo barked "It just entered the atmosphere"

Gohan looked up and groaned "That's Cold technology"

"Relative of Frieza?" Harry asked

"Vegeta never mentioned any siblings" Gohan replied as he followed the ships trajectory.

(AN in this universe Coola doesn't exist since I've never watched any of the movies with him)

"It's gonna land near here" Piccolo said as he rose into the air. With Harry and Gohan following behind.

The three warriors watched in silence as the ship tore through the sky, but before it crashed amidst the dunes. The thrusters underneath the craft fired and it slowed down, before gently settling on the sands a mile away.

Harry quickly spread out his magic and used a disillusion charm on the Demi-Saiyan, Namek and himself "Keep your power level low. We may be able to surprise them" then he led the pair to where the ship had landed.

"FIND THEM" a hissing voice roared.

Harry and the others landed on a sand dune a quarter of a mile from the landed ship.

"Looks something like Frieza's final transformation" Harry whispered

"'Cept taller" Piccolo grunted

"And he's got more power than any of us could pack" Gohan growled

"Our best bet is to wear him down until Vegeta gets here" Harry said as he rose to a crouch "I might be able to use some magic and get him before this gets nasty"

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE SAIYAN" the voice roared "COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN"

"Ignore him" Harry said "He's powerful. But this asshole is all smoke no fire"

"If you don't come out I'll just have to make you" the voice snarled as he raised his hand and a sphere of energy formed there.

"Planet killer" Gohan growled

"I got it" Harry barked as he took advantage of his hands in the sand to draw more energy into himself.

* * *

Moments passed and the planet killer grew larger and larger as Bleizard scanned the horizon.

"My lord" one of his men called "An energy force is gathering nearby. Readings measure at thirty five thousand and climbing.

"Locate it" Bleizard snarled

"Don't bother Lizard boy" a voice called from a dune close by.

Bleizard looked towards the dune in time to see a sphere of golden energy equal in size to his own Death Ball, form beneath a boy who suddenly appeared.

"You like explosions?" the boy asked as he rose into the air "Well try this. **GAIA FORCE**" then the boy hurled the sphere towards him.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the attack Bleizard stood his ground against the weakling's strike.

Until he realised that he wasn't the target.

Too little too late.

The Death Ball and the Gaia Force made contact, the men nearby and the whole ship were instantly vaporised in the resulting explosion.

"_And that just leaves the boss man for us to slow down until backup gets here"_

"Did you really think it would be so easy to defeat me?" a voice hissed from above

Harry smirked as he looked towards the speaker, to find the ugly son of a bitch floating several metres above him.

"If it were that easy I would have been disaPOINTED" then Harry exploded into the air towards his enemy.

Their arms locked in mid-air as the power struggle began. Their energies crackling around them "It's usually considered polite to introduce yourself"

"Oh" his enemy hissed as his energy blew Harry away "How RUDE OF ME"

Harry spun in the air for a few moments before he righted himself, just in time to dodge an energy blast and retaliate with a barrage of his own.

"My name is Bleizard" he hissed "I'm here looking for a few Saiyan's who were involved in my brother Frieza's death"

"You're six years late" Harry smirked "He hasn't been around here in a while. Left for parts UNKNOWN" then Harry fired another attack, this time a ki blast combined with a Reductor curse.

It missed, but Harry was able to control the curse and detonate it behind Bleizard, stunning the alien warlord long enough for Harry to try something else.

Gathering energy in his right palm Harry raised the hand to the stunned alien and yelled "**BANISHER**" and released a beam of golden energy tinged with red, straight at his target.

The explosion was blinding as Harry floated backwards with two spheres of energy in his hands

Only to be forced to apparate out of the way when a beam of energy tears towards him from the flash point.

"It will take more than that to kill me boy" Bleizard called

"I'll see what I can do then" Harry growled as he appeared behind Bleizard with his sword in hand.

But Bleizard was ready for him. He spun around and grabbed Harry's wrist a moment before the sword touched his shoulder.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with swords?" Bleizard whispered before he spun the sword into his hand. And rammed it into Harry's chest.

"It's been fun" Bleizard hissed as Harry began coughing up blood.

"Don't count me out just yet" Harry growled as he placed his hand to Bleizard's chest and roared "**BANISHER**"

The resulting explosion blinded Gohan and Piccolo as spell they had been hidden by faded away.

But by the time it had, all that remained of Harry was a charred scabbard half buried in the sand.

"Ah" Bleizard smirked "So the boy was of some use after all. He's revealed two more toys for me"

Gohan clenched his fists as he glared at the creature who had just killed his god-brother "You…Mother…FUCKER" and quickly, and violently transformed to Super Saiyan.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes he found two things. First, he wasn't laying on the sand as he expected, and second, there was no longer a broadsword stuck into his chest and protruding out through his back.

"Awake I see"

Harry rolled over onto his chest and pushed up into a crouch, to see an old man with…dark tanned skin, a dark red Mohawk, wearing a pair of white pants, a white undershirt and a gold Chinese style shirt with red trim, with a sword hanging at his waist.

In fact, it was the same sword which had run him through only moments before.

"Who the hell're you?"

"Ah straight to the point" the man smiled "I like that. I am…or was a Kai, once, a long time ago"

"A Kai?" Harry asked "You don't look like a Kai to me"

"Well before I was a Kai I was a human" the old man replied as he sat on a rock behind him "I was born and raised in the times before the oceans drank Atlantis. Taught the arts of war and magic along side my brother Myrdin"

_Myrdin_

Harry struggled for a moment to remember where he had heard that name before. it was one of the few times in third year when Binns didn't bore him to sleep, when they were doing a project on great wizards before the Founders. He and Neville had been assigned to do a report on the Mentor of the Founders.

Then it hit him Myrdin was a welsh name, the name of a wizard called Myrdin Emrys, otherwise known as Merlin the Great.

"So you mean to tell me that all the stories about Merlin being immortal were true?"

"Not entirely" the old man shrugged "My little brother was technically sixteen thousand years old when he kicked the bucket, but he wasn't immortal. He was chosen to be the Guardian of Earth after almost getting himself killed trying to protect Atlantis' central city of Drogen"

"Mr Popo mentioned Merlin being a Guardian but what happened to him after that?" Harry asked "I know that being a Guardian grants long life but it can't make you Immortal"

"My brother had immense magical power my lad" the old man smiled "Greater than anything the earth has ever seen, with the exception of those Super Saiyan's, and even the ones running around today don't hold a candle to the primal fury that the progenitor held three thousand years ago, even Merlin could sense his awesome power from half way across the galaxy.

His powers grew so great that his mortal body could not contain them so he used the knowledge of Atlantis to cross over to the realm of the dead, becoming a being of living ki and chi, this in turn allowed him to maintain a physical form which he used to watch over our descendants. As time went by he moved back and forth between the realms of life and death, occasionally finding a worthy apprentice to pass on the magik of Atlantis. Arthur and Morgana, The Founders, he even taught Nicolas Flamel for a time about three centuries ago"

"How does this involve me?" Harry asked

"Quite simply my lad" the old man smiled "Every person that Merlin taught was descended from himself or me"

Harry thought about this for a moment. He taught the founders, including Gryffindor…

"Which of you was Godric Gryffindor descended from?"

"Me" the old man smiled "That's why my little brother took such an interest in Godric"

"What does that mean for me?" Harry asked

"It means you are the inheritor of an immense power" the Kai replied "That power will have changed in some ways over the eons though, so there is no way to determine how you will be effected until your full power emerges, but it may be tied to your Phoenix powers in some way"

" Phoenix powers?" Harry asked

"Every one of my Descendants over the years has had the power to transform into a Phoenix and has had an immense affinity to fire and lightning" the Kai replied "You've already shown an aptitude in your Ki techniques"

"But that doesn't explain why I'm here?" Harry said "Or where I am. The last thing I remember is getting run through with your sword"

"I'm not sure either" the Kai shrugged as he drew the sword "Perhaps if you hold it again we might get some answers"

Harry shrugged in agreement and took the sword.

Almost instantly there was a flash of flame, and Fawkes appeared on Harry's right shoulder.

"Of course" the Kai gasped "The Guardian"

"The what?" Harry queried

"The Guardian" the Kai replied "Before Myrdin ascended he tried creating a magical being that could balance out his growing powers. He chose a Phoenix because it was the symbol of Atlantis. Thousands of years later Fawkes remained with Godric to watch over the magical bloodline. He did so faithfully until several years ago…"

"When Dumbledore forced a bond with him" Harry finished "But why is he here?"

"To finish his duty to his master" the Kai replied "To return to the descendant of his master, that which was given to him, the power of fire given form"

"What happens to you if you do that Fawkes?"

**"My power will live on child"** Fawkes replied calmly **"Through you, and your familiar, through her my spirit will live on in the flames of the White ** **Phoenix****"**

Before Harry could ask what the Phoenix meant both he and the sword were consumed in flame.

"We will meet again young Heir" the Kai called "The challenge of the Dark Lord will be mere childs play compared to the battles that await you"

"Wait" Harry called "Who the hell are you?"

_"All in good time my lad…all in good time"

* * *

_

Vegeta snarled in fury as he was forced to evade the attack from Bleizard, this was impossible, no Ician should have the kind of power this lizard was displaying.

Even as an ascended super saiyan he was too powerful for him, the Namek, the brat and Kakarotts weakling friends.

Piccolo had told him that Harry was missing and most likely dead and that pissed Krillen off, Harry was just a kid, he didn't deserve to die out in the desert.

_"Now it's your turn you snake skinned fucker"_

"**KAMEHAMEHA**"

Bleizard was growing bored with these insects as he swatted the miniscule energy attack back at the one who fired it he saw the two Saiyan's and the Namek charging him. He never saw the flash of flame which preceded the massive explosion, away from the human who fired it, all there was, was a blinding flash of light as the power of the attack was amplified.

When the light faded Krillen lowered his arms from his eyes to see a figure, roughly six feet, with long black hair flowing in an unseen wind, it took him a moment to recognise the gi through the flaming red aura but when the figure turned slightly he saw a flash of emerald green in his eyes.

_Harry_

"Nice day huh Krillen?"

The former monk gaped, he comes back from the dead and all he can say is 'NICE DAY' Chi-Chi was gonna kill him.

"Gohan…back off, this narcissist reject is mine"

"You sure?" Gohan asked "He's a nasty customer remember?"

"His strength also isn't natural" Harry smirked as he looked back at the Ician "Can't you smell it? The saiyan sweat? He made some genetic modifications before he came here. I can see it in his mind he dissected a surviving saiyan and used what his scientists learned about saiyan physiology to alter his genetics, he wanted to gain the same power that destroyed his brother and father. It's worked to an extent hasn't it Frosty? You don't have much time before your body comes apart. So how about I make your last day MEMORABLE"

And with that Harry vanished in a flash of flame.

Bleizard barely had time to flinch before a fireball burst in front of him and he was hurled backwards by the same boy he had run through earlier.

"Don't you know how to die boy?"

"Voldemort asked me that same QUESTION" Harry bit back as he backhanded Bleizard with both hands and then thrust his palm forward "**BANISHER**"

Bleizard barely had time to dodge the energy attack and returned fire, but the boy wasn't there anymore.

A moment before he was blasted from behind.

"And here I thought we were gonna have a hard time" Tien grumbled "Then the kid comes back in and takes this asshole apart. This is boring"

"He was right though" Gohan said "Bleizard's body is rejecting the genetic modifications, his reaction time is three seconds slower than when he first fought Harry and his strength is getting lower every second. He's got five minutes, maybe ten"

"The brat'll pick him apart in five" Vegeta grumbled "His strength is far superior to the last time we spared, even if it is fluctuating"

"But he's burning a lot of chi" Piccolo grunted "If he can balance his ki and chi out he could tear this asshole apart. Right now he's just using his Chi to manipulate the energy around him to enhance his attacks, if he can balance things out he won't be as strong as he is now but he'll be more effective in the long run"

_"Piccolo's right…if I can't balance out the energies this'll take time I don't have…need to buy some time"_

Then Harry quickly brought his hands up to his eyes and spread his fingers as he yelled "**SOLAR FLARE**"

The light was blinding to the extent when it were as if the gathered fighters were staring into the sun from two inches away. But it gave Harry the time he needed.

Closing his eyes Harry descended into his core.

What he found wasn't surprising. His magical core was thrashing and flaring like a star going supernova, he needed to stabilise the core before something gruesome happened.

Then the answer came, this power came from a phoenix, maybe the approach of a phoenix was needed.

Visualising his phoenix Animagus form Harry remembered the immense magical power that flowed through the form, a power it took phoenix's a countless lifetimes to master.

He could hear the song of the phoenix ringing in his ears, he felt the flames dance across his skin, and he acted, he drew the flames into himself, becoming one with the fire, letting it flow through him and around him.

In that instant, Harry felt the true power of the ancients.

* * *

When the blinding solar flare faded Gohan sensed that Harry's power had decreased slightly to a level comparable to that of his maximum ascended super saiyan level.

The aura surrounding him was different too, it looked more like a flame now, but occasionally he would see a crackle of lightning on the edge of the blazing aura.

"He did it" Piccolo smirked "He was able to balance out the power"

"You're mine now Bleizard" Harry rumbled, his voice sharpened with magical power before he vanished.

Only to reappear with his fist embedded in the Ician's gut "My power may have decreased, but it's still superior to yours. So I'm giving you two choices, run…or die"

Bleizard appeared to mull it over for a moment before he whispered "How…about…NEITHER" then he vanished

Only to reappear a mile above "I'LL ERASE YOU ALL FROM EXISTENCE"

Harry watched in boredom as a black and red death ball formed in Bleizard's hands and he shrieked "DIE"

Harry looked up as the house sized death ball flew towards him.

Then he drew his hands down to his side and began to gather energy for the attack that was known all over the world as the sphere moved closer and closer

"**Ka…**

three quarters of a mile

**Me…**

half a mile

**Ha…**

A quarter of a mile

**Me…**

A few hundred yards, the death ball was almost on top of him when Harry James Potter roared in a voice which would carry across the world

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**"

The blinding light of the Kamehameha wave collided with the death ball only yards from Harry.

For a moment the two attacks stopped in place, then the kamehameha pushed the death ball back, then it seemed to be pushing through the ball, until the energy beam simply tore through the death ball like a hot knife through butter.

Bleizard could only float there, watching in horror as this mere human's attack tore through his like a drill, and headed straight for him, he only had a moment to wonder at his folly for challenging the saiyan's before the energy wave tore him apart, cell by cell.

Gohan and the others approached Harry when his aura faded and the golden gleam had left his eyes. The teenage wizard turned to his friends and said "Next time Dende needs a favour, I'm leavin the solar system" then he collapsed to his knees and fell face down in the sand.

Krillen gaped at the unconscious teen for a moment before he shook his head "This kid is gonna make me grey faster than Goku ever did" then he began to cackle insanely, only to be joined by Gohan, Yamcha and Tien.


	4. Chapter 3: Wisdom of the Ancients

Chapter 3: **Wisdom of the Ancients**

"So let me get this straight" Bulma sighed as Chi-Chi checked Harry over for injuries "You guys went on a totally simple and routine tomb raid. Found a fifteen thousand year old sword and a bunch of scrolls dating back beyond recorded human civilization. Then you run into a relative of Frieza's who's looking for Goku and Trunks. You blow his ship to kingdom come"

"Technically Harry did that" Krillen interrupted, only to get a slap on the head for his trouble as Bulma's rant continued.

"Then Harry get's run through with his own sword and disappears. Only to come back as strong as Gohan in his Ascended Saiyan form" then Bulma glared at Gohan, whipped out the Battle Fan of Suffering™ and smashed it across Gohan's skull "AND YOU DIDN'T BRING ME A T-SHIRT?"

"A T-SHIRT?" Piccolo yelled "The planet almost gets blown to kingdom come twice in one hour, we bring back proof that there was a civilization older than the Ancient Greeks and Egyptians and you're worried about a freakin' T-SHIRT?"

"Besides we brought you back a bunch of next generation although slightly damaged scouters to tinker with" Gohan smiled "Plus you'll be able to have bragging rights to the discovery of the millennium of this ever goes public"

"In the mean time we can try to translate it" Bulma agreed "I've already got the computer loading the images the drones recorded. In a few hours we'll have an exact holographic replica of the ruins and I can start translating it…I think"

"Bill might be able to help" Gohan said "Harry said he was a Cursebreaker. He might know someone"

"Popo's been around that long" Piccolo agreed "I'll talk to him"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when Harry cracked his eyes open, he could hear the dull tap of key's on a computer keyboard and the tap of rain on the roof and the windows of the house.

Sensing a slight rise in Harry's ki, Gohan smiled as he reached for the cup of half cold coffee that was sitting next to his computer "Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes. Mom's cooking"

"Good" Harry smiled as he eased himself into a sitting position "How's the data analysis going?"

"Not well" Gohan sighed "Bill took a look but he didn't get much out of it. It's unlike any dialect I've ever seen…and the only person who can come close to translating it is…"

"Me" Harry concluded as he climbed slowly from the bed "Go get me some grub and I'll see what I can do"

Gohan frowned as Harry's eyes shone before he was pushed from the seat and Harry took his place.

* * *

Ten minutes later Gohan came up the stairs with a tray full of bowls of ramen, Harry's eyes danced across the keyboard, a glazed look in his eyes as lines of code appeared on the screen.

"What is that Harry?"

"Translation" was Harry's simple response as he kept on typing.

It continued that way for several hours. Periodically Harry would stop to eat with one hand while a plate or a bowl levitated in front of him.

* * *

Bulma came in around midnight, to find Harry stretching out his fingers to ease the cramps that had developed, and smiled.

"Finally done?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "It'll go through the system and translate the compiled data for us. I'll leave the analysis to you. I've got a date with Lime tomorrow and she'll kill me if I miss it"

Bulma smiled as Harry folded down the monitor of the laptop and stood up, scratching the stubble on his jaw.

"Go clean up and get some sleep" Bulma said "I don't think Lime would appreciate her boy showing up for a date with fight hair and stubble in addition to the battle scars"

Harry smiled as he grabbed some clothes from the drawer and headed out to the shower.

* * *

In a dark dimension a short green creature with cold red eyes and pointed ears smirked as he touched the barrier.

"Soon Gohan" he smirked "Soon I'll make you and Piccolo and all the others pay for messing with me"


	5. Chapter 4: The Return

Chapter 4: **The Return**

"What happened?" Lime asked as they strolled along the West Capital Lake Promenade "Gohan said you ran into some trouble in Egypt"

"Nothing major" Harry shrugged as he adjusted his sunglasses "Just some unfinished business of Vegeta's future brat. Nothing to worry about"

"OK then" Lime smiled as she leaned against him and let him slip his arm around her shoulder "So where're we going?"

"Bulma arranged lunch at the restaurant at the bottom of the Tower" Harry said "Then I thought we could do some sightseeing at the top of the tower before we take the jeep for a spin to Bulma's mountain retreat for Goten's birthday party. The brat wants ice cream cake"

"He always wants ice cream cake" Lime smiled as the turned off the promenade and strolled into the West Capital streets "Has done since Trunks consumed a hundred litres of the stuff at his fourth birthday"

Harry's eyes widened beneath his glasses _"And I thought Ron Weasel has hollow legs"_

* * *

The food at The Tower was every bit as good as Bulma said it was, although she had only been able to bribe Vegeta into going twice since Trunks was born.

As the sun began to set over West Capital Harry and Lime stood at the peak of the West Tower, a giant telecommunications tower that handled communications for every phone, TV and computer signal within five hundred square kilometres. At least, that's what the big assed generators underground were for.

"What're you doing tomorrow?" Lime asked

"Not much" Harry shrugged as he leaned against the railing "Just studying for some high school exams. Chi-Chi's considering sending Gohan to High School next year"

"Which one?" Lime asked

"Orange Star over in Satan City" Harry said "The look in Chi-Chi's eye when she mentioned a wife and grandkids for her little boy was kind of…"

"Yeah" Lime agreed "I know that look. The first time I met her she tried to set us up. The only thing that kept us from running for Yanzabit Heights was the fact that Trunks and Goten got into the fireworks and wrecked the barbeque. Little brats couldn't walk straight or sit for a week by the time Chi-Chi and Bulma were done"

"But the idea of being stuck in the city with that Lockheart reject…" Harry said

"I know" Lime agreed as he leaned against him "The only thing that kept me from throwing the bowl of popcorn I made at grandpa's TV when that big ape insulted Goku after the last World Martial Arts Tournament was the fact that it's a fifty inch plasma Bulma gave us"

Harry nodded slightly as he turned them around to watch the sunset.

"It looks like it's going to be a nice night" Lime said as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah" Harry agreed

"Where are we going with this Harry?" Lime asked

"I dunno" Harry said as he looked across at her "With Cho it was just a dumb teenager's lust, I feel different when I'm with you, but I've got nothing to reference. This is the kind of thing Sirius or my dad would have been able to help with, but despite the fact that he's a stone faced asshole Vegeta was right, after we met I was attracted to you"

"Then we're kind of in the same boat" Lime said "Boys weren't exactly coming out of the woodworks back home"

"Chi-Chi said that being married to Goku was a…learning experience after the wedding" Harry mused "You willing to learn?"

"Are you?" Lime asked as she turned around and he hugged her to his chest.

Harry smiled as he looked down at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"We'll learn together"

Their lips had almost touched when a spike of energy filled the air.

A split second before a massive red and black vortex exploded open over the tower.

Before Harry could react Lime was torn from his grip and pulled upwards by the fierce winds.

Before she reached the flashing lightning Harry's hand snapped up "ACCIO"

The combination of Harry's magic and ki fought against the raging winds to keep them at their spot on the towers observation deck.

In the midst of his fight against the forces Harry could sense that Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillen, Max and Sara were closing in, with Tien and Chiotszu not far behind.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Gohan appear in his super saiyan form.

A split second before a bolt of red lightning struck Harry's shield.

Shattering it and blasting Harry back towards the central spire.

By time he got back to his feet, Lime was gone.


	6. Chapter 5: Into the Abyss

Chapter 5: **Into the Abyss**

For a moment Harry was stunned. Before he stretched out his senses and searched for her.

He could sense a strand of energy, from where he stood, leading to the vortex.

A instant later an aura of blazing flame sprung up around him.

"Harry DON'T" Gohan yelled "You don't know who you're dealing with"

"Who _am_ I dealing with?" Harry snarled.

"The only being in existence who ever succeeded in attaining immortality from the Dragonballs" Piccolo snarled "Garlic Junior"

"So he's immortal?" Remus asked.

"Yeah" Gohan growled "Last time we tangled he was even more powerful thanks to the Makiyo Star"

"Problem is that he's still in the Dead Zone" Gohan said "It's me he wants"

"Why you?" Remus asked

"I've been pissing in his plans since I was four" Gohan said "I'm the one who sent him to the Dead Zone both times. I can fight him, I think. But the problem is that as long as he's immortal it'll be like I'm bashing my head against a trinium wall"

"Piccolo" Harry called "If Shenron gave this guy his immortality, can he take it back?"

"We've already seen that Shenron can reach across dimensions" Krillen said

"OK" Harry said as he raised his hand over his head and released a pulse of magical energy "The Dragonballs will be here soon, somebody stay out here and summon the dragon and take care of business, we'll get Lime"

"I'll stay here and keep the portal open" Piccolo said "I don't trust that worm not to close it when you go through"

"We need to keep the authorities from getting close" Remus said "I'll put up some wards and then go get Babba"

"Somebody has to say here" Krillen said.

"You guys do that" Harry said "No offence, but we have no idea how powerful this guy is now, Me, Gohan and Vegeta are the only ones going in"

"Be careful" Remus warned as he dove off the tower and vanished in mid-dive.

"The Dragonballs should get here soon" Harry said as he drifted into the air "Take them to Capsule Corp and do the job"

"How will you know?" Krillen asked

"He'll stop regenerating" Piccolo answered "He can be harmed, but fatal wounds will heal themselves. Go for the head. It'll slow him down"

"Don't screw around with this guy Vegeta" Gohan warned as he floated into the air "Garlic Junior is one of the most brutal opponents I ever faced before I became a super saiyan"

"Worse than Frieza?" Harry asked

"Frieza just wanted to kill us" Gohan shrugged "Garlic Junior wanted to turn every living being on earth into his slave and crush me, Kami and my Dad into the dust. He's unpredictable"

"Enough talking" Harry barked as his aura flared "Let's get it done"

"Yeah" Gohan nodded as the lightning crackled around him and joined Harry at the mouth of the Vortex.

Followed quickly by Vegeta, a hungry grin on his face at the prospect of the challenge of an unkillable opponent.

"Lime is our priority" Gohan warned "We get her, and leave, do what you have to in order to achieve that"

"I understand brat" Vegeta growled as his own aura flared and he shot towards the vortex. Followed by a second golden stream and a blazing crimson aura"


	7. Message to the Fans

Hi there DBZ Fans

I'm writing to let you know that I've unfortunately hit a writer's wall on this series.

I've got ideas coming out of my ears, but no way to bring them together.

So I've decided to put the series up for adoption.

Anybody interested should let me know.

I'll also be willing to share my ideas.

The idea I have for the next chapters involve Time Travel and an idea I had from an episode of Dragonball GT.

I'll share the details with anybody interested in taking over


	8. The Challenge is Issued

Hey guys the Knight is back again.

I never anticipated that there would be so many people interested in taking over this series.

So I've made a decision.

Instead of simply letting somebody adopt the fic, I'm going to turn it into a challenge.

I'll share the ideas I had with anybody who's interested in taking this fic the rest of the way, and then it's all theirs.

I will of course list the names of all the authors who take the fic over on another chapter. And I'll leave it up to you guys if they can match what I've done so far or even surpass me.


End file.
